Fairy Tail's 100 Omake
by MyDearWatson
Summary: "I love short stories because I believe they are the way we live. They are what our friends tell us, in their pain and joy, their passion and rage, their yearning and their cry against injustice." - Andre Dubus (A collection of 100 short stories based off 100 themes. All characters to be included as well as all genres.)
1. Theme 1: Introduction

**A/N: **Hello Readers!

So along with my main fic, I wanted to do a side project in order to help me get into the Fairy Tail Characters. I found a list of 100 Themes and I plan to use the Fairy Tail Fandom for them. Most of these updates will be short, considering there is 100 of them, but I'm excited about them.

I hope you will enjoy them as much as I will enjoy writing them!

And I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Theme: Introduction**

_"There is no need to boast of your accomplishments and what you can do. A great man is known, he needs no introduction."_

- CherLisa Biles -

Lucy Heartfilia had been taught from a young age that an introduction was the most important thing that anyone could do. It would show exactly what kind of person you were. Whether you shook someone's hand and how tightly. If you smiled, frowned or just wore an indifferent look. What you were dressed in. What kind of money you made or came from. How you spoke and what kind of accent you had. It all added up to what people would think of you.

But this…

'This is just insane!' Lucy thought as she stood in the Fairy Tail guild for the first time.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at all the people fighting, drinking, betting, smoking and doing any other thing that would have caused her family disgrace. She wasn't quite sure how to take it all in and she wasn't even sure if she would be able to fit in at a place like this. It's not that she was stuck up because of the family she came from, but it was a drastic change from what she was used to; whether it be at the Heartfilia home or her travels from the past year.

Suddenly, a gentle hand was laid on top of her own, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking at her with a warm smile. Lucy's nerves seemed to instantly relax upon seeing those eyes and she smiled back.

"My name is Mirajane Strauss," a kind voice announced, "And I'm happy that you've decided to join our guild. I think you'll fit right in, considering the impression you made on Natsu for him to bring you all the way here," she said, noticing how Lucy's eyes moved from her back to the fighting, "I can't really apologize to you for them. That's how they are all the time. But it's nice, you know."

"How so?" Lucy asked.

"Because they're able to be themselves here. There's no one to judge them for how they act. They fight because they're family and they're home," Mirajane smiled brightly.

Lucy stood quite for a minute, thinking about what Mirajane had said. For an introduction, it was a bit rowdy but at least they were honest. No handshake, or smile, or amount of money was ever honest in an introduction; but a home was always and truly honest.

"Yeah, it is nice," Lucy smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there was the fisrt one. I may add one or two more tonight, depending on how quickly I can get them done. I'll probably be able to do quite a few since I'll be going on vacation tomorrow as well as adding to my story.

Remember to review!

Yours truly,

MyDearWatson


	2. Theme 2: Hero

**A/N: **Whoo! Another update already!

And I have two reviews already as well!

I would like to thank Stevie and Link for their reviews! And I made this little story for Stevie since they asked if I was going to make one with Laxus in it, and since they were my very first reviewer, I felt it appropriate to give them a Laxus story. Hope you like it!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Oh, and just as an FYI for all updates from here on out, there could be possible spoilers! I am up to date on the manga, so I could be writing about any point in time with these. I just don't want to be the one to ruin something for you if you haven't read everything.

* * *

**Theme: Hero**

_"A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles."_

_- Christopher Reeve - _

"You're my hero, Natsu!"

"Yeah, you're the best!"

"I bet you can defeat any monster!"

The children surrounding Natsu smiled and laughed while they praised him. He grinned widely, soaking in all the attention with Happy perched on his shoulder.

Laxus stared at the scene with disdain, sitting up at the bar in the tiny shack that was now the Fairy Tail guild. He could admit that he was jealous of the Fire Dragon Slayer, not out loud maybe, but he could at least admit it to himself. Everyone always ohh'd and ahh'd over the Dragon Slayer. It practically left a bad taste in his mouth since he had proved at the Grand Magic Games that he was just as strong as Natsu; and yet no one was fawning over him. Though, he supposed that had much to do with his attitude. He just couldn't bring himself to Natsu's level. He was too proud of a man to run around the place with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

But…he could still be hero.

Even if he had screwed up a while back by trying to take Fairy Tail for his own, he could still be a hero. He was there for everyone on Tenrou Island, wasn't he? He stood up for his guild members at the Grand Magic Games, didn't he? Didn't that make him a hero?

He supposed some heroes just go through life unrecognized and don't receive fame until after they die. At the rate he was going, Laxus guessed that he would have to be a spirit like Mavis before he would be able to see his name up in lights.

'Still,' he thought, 'I am a Dragon Slayer, even if I didn't have a dragon teacher. I'm just as good as Natsu.'

Laxus sighed as he finally decided to turn away from the scene he had been staring at. He looked down at his drink before gulping what was left of it. He continued to lean over the counter top, waiting for Mirajane to return so he could order another beer.

It wasn't too long before he heard a loud 'eep' next to him. He turned to his left to see Mirajane carrying a large tray of empty beer glasses. He quickly realized why she had let out the 'eep' since she was twisting around in order to keep all the glasses from falling over. Just as she was about to land flat on her butt, a large hand gripped her back. Laxus then grabbed the heavy tray with his other hand while pushing Mirajane back up into a standing position.

"Be careful," he said gruffly, setting the tray down on the bar countertop.

Mirajane watched him for a moment before a large smile broke across her face as she walked up to Laxus, "My hero!" she announced, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek, "You saved me from falling and breaking all those glasses. The next drink is on the house for you!"

Laxus stared at her in shock for a moment. He hadn't expected those words to ever be said to him. Even if it was over a tray of empty glasses, Laxus would take the hero title.

He then smirked as a thought crossed his mind, 'Plus, the kiss was an added bonus. I haven't seen Natsu get one of those yet.'

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Hope you enjoyed that. I found that I really enjoy writing Laxus, so hopefully I'll be able to use him in another one of these soon.

Oh! And if you would like to see any specific characters or couples, just let me know! I'll see if I can't find a theme that suits them.

Remember to review!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	3. Theme 3: Abandoned

**A/N: **Here's another one!

Sorry I didn't get any up yesterday, but I was driving to Iowa all day! A ten hour trip for me. I literally passed out after dinner, considering I only got like three hours the night before.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. I find that I keep making these things have cute/nice endings. I hope you don't mind that, lol. But I will eventually be trying my hands on sad ones and humorous ones. But, I felt like Cana should have a nice little ending with this one.

I would like to thank Link for another review!

I also don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Theme: Abandoned**

_"Life, misfortunes, isolation, abandonment, poverty, are all battlefields which have their heroes; obscure heroes, sometimes greater than the illustrious heroes."_

_- Victor Hugo - _

Cana never thought that she was ever really abandoned, but that's the only word that she could currently come up with to describe her life and it's the only reason she could possibly come up with to explain what she was about to do.

Her mother had passed away when she was very small, leaving Cana behind on her own. She knew that her mother never meant to leave her alone, but with Cana being very young at the time, she did see it as abandonment. Her mother should have fought harder to stay alive for her. Instead she just tells her to go to Fairy Tail to find her father and then dies a few short hours later. How else was Cana supposed to take that?

Over the years, she did realize that her mother never abandoned her, but it still hurt like a bitch. Especially when her own father didn't even recognize her. She looked exactly like her mother, she knew that much about the woman, so why wouldn't Gildarts recognize her? The way her mother spoke of the man and how in love they were supposed to be, she figured that he would know who she was the moment that he saw her. Instead, he just stared at her and smiled before leaving on whatever mission he was going on the first time she ever came to Fairy Tail.

Cana kept on trying to figure out how to tell Gildarts that she was his daughter, but she continued to keep it to herself. She wasn't even sure why. Cana kept telling herself that she just needed to spill her guts, but she held back. It's not like she was that impressive of a person and she was sure that Gildarts wouldn't be very proud of her for a daughter. Hell, the man could blow up cities with just his bare hands! All she could do was use cards for her magic. Even Natsu seemed more impressive than her at this point. She was afraid to bring shame to her father.

Cana sighed as she threw all her common sense out the window and grabbed the bottle of alcohol that sat in front of her. She was only thirteen, still two years away from the legal drinking age in Fiore, but she didn't care. If the liquor could make everything better, then it would be worth it. She just wanted to feel happy, even for a brief moment. She didn't want to have to think about how she was the abandoned kid at Fairy Tail, even by a parent that was still alive.

So Cana popped the top open and took her first swig of alcohol. She hissed and clenched her teeth as the liquid burned all the down her throat.

"At least drink it out of a glass," a deep voice stated from behind her.

Cana jumped in surprise and turned around with a guilty look to see Macao staring down at her. She laughed nervously, thinking that he was about to yell at her for drinking. Instead, he sat a glass filled with ice down next to her while grabbing the bottle from her and pouring the liquid into it. He then looked at the glass and smirked.

"Also looks like you have good taste," he said, sliding the glass over to her.

Cana blushed at him for a moment before taking the glass and taking another drink. Her face clenched again, but she didn't complain. Macao sat down next to her, enjoying the unusual moment of silence. Cana stole a glance at him and let a small smile grace her lips. She supposed being abandoned, or whatever it was that had happened to her, wasn't such a bad thing. Not when she could have her first drink and first crush all in the same day.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you all liked it.

Again, if any of you have requests for characters/couples, just let me know!

Remember to review please!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	4. Theme 4: Keeping a Secret

**A/N: **Dang! I'm on a roll here!

I hope you all enjoy this one. It's my favorite so far.

I would like to thank both Link and I Am Number 14 for their reviews!

Link - I made this one for you, so I hope you like it. It's not Gajeel alone, but no Levy. I promise. I have a feeling that you don't like them as a couple, lol. I like them, but lately as I read more fics with them as the couple I'm falling out of love for that couple. I feel that even though Levy forgave him for hurting her, she would still hold something against him for doing what he did and that would start to get in the way of romantic things. Plus, I feel like Gajeel treats her more like a friend/little sister half the time, so yeah... Anyways, enough rambling about that. I hope you enjoy this short!

I Am Number 14 - I am in the process of finding a theme for your request, so that should be the next one posted.

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Theme: Keeping a Secret**

_"Secret operations are essential in war; upon them the army relies to make its every move."_

_- Sun Tzu -_

"You haven't been found out, have you?" Makarov asked, sitting in the large chair inside his private office.

"No," Gajeel answered gruffly, sitting in a smaller chair across from Makarov. His arms were crossed in front of his chest while he stared the old man down.

"Good," the guild master stated, tapping some papers into order on his wooden desk. He then looked directly at Gajeel, "Ivan must not find out that you are really there to gather information on him and his guild, Raven Tail."

"I know."

"And more importantly," Makarov added, a stern look covering his face, "You must remember that you are only acting. I don't want you to forget that you aren't a dark guild member anymore."

"I already promised you that, old man," Gajeel retorted with a frown, "I am a part of Fairy Tail. If nothing else, I have loyalty."

"Good to hear," Makarov said, his facing relaxing some.

"But I wish you would let me tell the others about this mission."

Makarov sighed before he answered him, "We've already discussed this. The others can't know about this mission. Not a single one of them. None of them know how to keep their mouths shut."

"I know, but…" Gajeel trailed off, looking off towards one of Makarov's bookshelves. There were countless books on the shelves, practically having to be squeezed in. He almost felt like one of those books. Having to keep shut up and squeezed tight, not being able to say a single thing to anyone.

"I know what you're thinking," Makarov said, interrupting Gajeel's thoughts. The Iron Dragon Slayer turned his attention back to the old man, "That the other members don't trust you. That by keeping this secret, it just gives them more of a reason to be suspicious of you. I'm going to tell you not to worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it?" Gajeel asked, an annoyed tone in his voice, "Over half the people in this guild are afraid of me and the other half don't trust me. I know it's my own fault, but still. I have something to prove to them that I have changed, but I can't tell them about it. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I'm telling you not to worry about it because I trust you," Makarov stated with honesty.

Gajeel simply stared at the man in response. It definitely wasn't what he was expecting to come out of Makarov's mouth.

"I trust you because I know you are a good man, Gajeel. I know that you can complete this mission with total success. And I know that no matter how much you complain about it and no matter how frustrated you get, you will keep this mission to yourself. That's the kind of man you are and that's the kind of man that the others will see over time. If I trust you, then they will too. They are my brats, after all. And as my brats, they will follow in their father's footsteps; just as you will do one day as well."

Gajeel continued to stay silent. He had no idea how to respond to Makarov. No one is his life, save for Metalicana, had ever said something like that to him. A small smile appeared on his face, "Thanks, old man."

"Yeah, yeah," Makarov waved him off, "That's the only time I'm telling you that, so don't forget it."

Gajeel simply nodded at him.

"You're dismissed," Makarov stated, "Go practice your singing. I don't think I can sit through another one of your concerts if you don't."

"Oi! What is that supposed to mean?!" Gajeel shouted. He couldn't believe that the same man that had just been praising him was now making fun of him. Makarov didn't say anything in return as he hopped off his chair and walked out of his office, "I can sing! I CAN SING!" Gajeel shouted after him.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Hope you all enjoyed that one! I just love the crap out of Gajeel, so I hope I did him some justice there!

As always, send me in your requests if you have them!

Remember to review please!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	5. Theme 5: Smile

**A/N: **Here's the next one!

This one is a little shorter than the others, but I still like it. This one is also for I Am Number 14 since they requested an ErzaxJellal one.

Thanks for the reviews from Link and I Am Number 14!

Link - Gajeel is my favorite character too! And I'm glad you enjoyed the last short. Hope you enjoy this one too!

I Am Number 14 - I'm glad to hear that the last short represented Gajeel properly. And I'm also glad that you like the quotes at the beginnings too! I hope you enjoy this ErzaxJellal short! I think I'll be making a few more in the future with this couple. I really do like them a lot, even if it's taking forever for them to be together!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Theme: Smile**

_"Every time you smile at someone, it is an action of love, a gift to that person, a beautiful thing."_

_- Mother Teresa - _

Her smile.

It was all that kept Jellal going in the stuffy prison that the council had confined him to. Though, it was all he needed to keep himself alive.

Erza's smile had always been beautiful, even when they were kids. The first time he had ever seen it, it completely blew him away. It was a light that shone in the darkness that their life had become back then. Jellal knew then that he would never get enough of it and that he would want it only for himself.

But then…things never turn out the way we plan, and Jellal was no exception to this rule.

He turned evil and got rid of Erza. He got rid of that beautiful smile, the only thing that probably could have saved him at the time. The demon inside of him was too strong though, and he had to say goodbye to the only light he had found.

The next time they met, at the Tower of Heaven, he finally got to see that smile again; only it wasn't directed at him. She smiled at Natsu. The same smile that had brought him so much joy when he was a child. He was happy to be able to see it again, but a furious jealousy filled him because it wasn't meant for him. He thought it meant that Erza had moved on and decided to give someone else her smile. It wasn't fair! It was supposed to be his and only his!

Though, as Jellal thought about that smile in his dank cell, he became aware of the fact that it wasn't the same smile. It was soft and it was kind, but it wasn't his smile. It didn't fully spread across her face. It didn't cause her eyes to crinkle in pure joy. It didn't create the cute dimples in her cheeks. Jellal almost wanted to cry at the fact that Erza still hadn't given away _his _smile.

The last time they met on Nirvana, he still didn't receive that smile he so desperately longed to see. And though he made strides to regain his memory and for Erza to forgive him, she still didn't let him see it.

He frowned on that thought; and he frowned at the news that had just been given to him from one of the council members. Erza had disappeared with most of the Fairy Tail members on Tenrou Island. He had been told that more than likely they were all dead, but Jellal knew better. He knew it would take a lot more for Erza to be killed. She still had business here in Fiore to deal with before she could die. She still had her true smile to show.

So, he would patiently wait for that day no matter how long it would take. Not matter if he was an old man, lying on his death bed, Jellal would wait to see that smile again.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. Hope you liked it!

As always, send me your requests if you have them!

Remember to review please!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	6. Theme 6: Under the Rain

**A/N: **CHA! Another one up!

Sorry there were no updates on this yesterday. I literally woke up and then my aunt called me and told me she was taking me out five minutes later, so I had no time for this yesterday.

I really enjoyed this short. I've been waiting to do a GrayxJuvia one, because I think that couple is just completely adorable! And this one is a little longer than the rest, so I hope that makes up for not updating yesterday.

Thanks to Link and I Am Number 14 for the reviews!

Link - I loved your fangirling moment! And I'm glad that you loved the last short! It's good to hear that it was pretty accurate.

I Am Number 14 - You're welcome for the last short! And I know! It's taking FOREVER for any of the couples to get together! But I guess that's part of the reason we all keep reading it. LOL!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Theme: Under the Rain**

_"If I were rain, That joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch, Could I join two hearts as well?"_

_- Tite Kubo - _

"Shit," Gray cursed, looking up at the sky, "I think it's gonna rain."

The sky was filled with dark storm clouds. Wind was beginning to blow and thunder echoed across the sky. Every so often, lightning would strike down, looking like skeleton hands. Gray knew that any moment, the rain would burst out of the dark clouds. He looked around to see if there was anywhere that he and Juvia could find shelter while the storm passed.

The two had taken a mission together a few days prior. A village needed help acquiring water since they were trapped in a long drought. The village people would either start dying or find a new place to live if water couldn't be found soon. Mirajane had suggested that Juvia and he take the mission, considering they both controlled some form of water. Juvia instantly agreed, wanting to spend as much time as she could with Gray. Gray originally said no, afraid of what the water mage would do to him while they were alone. It came down to Erza forcing the ice mage into going on the mission. The re-quip mage felt it would be good for the two to take a mission together.

Gray was surprised to find that Juvia had actually taken the mission quite seriously when they had arrived at the village. She still acted all lovey-dovey towards him, but she knew the village needed help and that was her main priority. He also found that the two worked together very well with Gray freezing large chunks of water from the sea into the village and Juvia moving the water around to create several pools and streams for the village. All in all, it was a good mission and Gray had enjoyed it.

The two were now currently making the way back to the guild. They were probably still a day's walk away from the guild when the storm started to make its way in.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said, "I don't think there's anywhere for us to get out of the storm when it hits."

Gray looked around and scowled. Juvia was right. There was nothing around them that could serve as even a tiny shack, "Damn," he cursed again.

"Juvia can help though!" she grinned.

"How's that?"

"Well, remember that Juvia can control water. When it starts raining, Juvia can keep the rain from touching us."

Gray quirked an eyebrow at her, "I suppose that can work. You can keep the rain off the both of us?"

"Of course!" she answered, "But Gray-sama will have to stay close to Juvia."

"Of course I will," he sighed, "All right, but no funny business."

"Juvia promises," she said, "But it'll still be so amazing! Gray-sama will be right next to Juvia. Maybe if Juvia is lucky enough, Gray-sama will snuggle up right next to Juvia," she smiled widely with hearts for eyes and a little dream bubble above her head.

Gray rolled his eyes at her reaction, but decided against arguing with the woman. They had been working together well so far, he didn't want to ruin it now. He jumped a little at the next clash of thunder. He looked back up at the sky, a raindrop hitting his nose. More raindrops started falling and he knew soon it would start pouring.

"All right Juvia," he said, bringing her out of her daydream, "Time to put your plan into action."

"Right," she responded, taking a step closer to him. In an instant, Gray no longer felt the rain falling on him. He could see it raining all around them, but nothing touched him or Juvia.

"That's pretty impressive, Juvia."

"Thank you, Gray-sama!"

Gray nodded at her and the two continued walking in silence. After some time, Gray decided to break the silence with a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Juvia, why aren't you more serious with everything like you are when you're on missions?"

"What do you mean, Gray-sama?"

"Well, like on this mission and when we had the S-Class exams, you were very serious with your work, but most of the time you're just…eccentric. Why is that?"

"Because Juvia wants to change," she answered softly, "Juvia was always serious in Phantom Lord and after joining Fairy Tail, Juvia decided that she shouldn't be like that all the time. We should always enjoy life," she explained, "Plus, Gray-sama is serious enough too. Juvia wants to see Gray-sama smile more, so that's why Juvia has a light hearted attitude. Juvia hopes that it will rub off on Gray-sama and he will end up smiling more brightly than anyone else. Gray-sama deserves that."

Gray stopping walking, causing the rain to pour down on him when Juvia moved too far away from him. He stared at her in pure shock. He had never really taken that time to fully understand Juvia and why she acts the way she does. Even if she was a little crazy about it, she did truly want to see him happy. His head dipped slightly, causing his hair to cover his eyes.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called out when she saw him standing a few feet behind her. She began walking back towards him to make sure he was all right. Suddenly his arm shot out and grabbed onto hers, causing Juvia to break her concentration on her magic and the rain to pour down on her as well.

Gray then pulled on her arm and brought her flush against him in a tight hug. Once the shock passed Juvia, she circled her arms around him as well, "Thank you, Juvia," he whispered, Juvia barely hearing it above the fall of the rain. He pulled away from her slightly and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Juvia froze instantly, her face turning cherry red. She was certain that if Gray hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen to the ground, "G…Gray-sama," she stuttered, her mind slowly coming back to her, "GRAY-SAMA LOVES JUVIA!" she shouted, grabbing onto Gray in another tight hug.

"Juvia let go," Gray huffed out.

"No! Gray-sama finally loves Juvia!"

"This is why I keep denying you in front of the others," he sighed, "We still have to walk home, you know."

All Juvia did in response was nuzzle against his face.

Gray sighed again as he looked up into the pouring rain. He smirked, thinking that their first kiss was fitting under the rain. It was how they first met, after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you all go! Hope you enjoyed it!

As always, send in your requests if you have any!

Remember to review please!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	7. Theme 7: Flowers

**A/N: **Here's another one for you all!

This one is for Link since they requested a HappyxCarla short.

I would like to thank Link, thunder-crashed and a Guest for the reviews!

Link - Glad to hear that you enjoyed the GrayxJuvia short! I hope you enjoy this short as well. I thought it was adorable!

thunder-crashed - Thanks for the compliment! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh! And I should have another Laxus short up soon. I have a little idea for him that won't leave me alone, lol!

Guest - Thanks for the review! And don't worry, I'll keep up with the writing, lol!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**T****heme: Flowers**

_"I'll always pick you, the prettiest flower that I can find, even if it's the hardest one to get."_

_- Pon and Zi - _

"Carla!" Happy called out, a big smile spreading across his face.

Happy was excited to see the white exceed. Carla had been gone on a week-long mission with Wendy and he had missed her the entire time. He was even starting to bring Natsu's demeanor down with his depressed attitude. Happy flew towards the front door of the guild and hugged Carla tightly. Wendy simply laughed at the scene, finding it cute how much the blue exceed adored her own.

"I missed you so much!" he said with tears in his eyes while nuzzling her.

Carla pushed him off and smoothed out her fur, "Don't you have any manners?" Carla asked, "You don't ruffle up a lady's clothing," she said, sticking her nose up in the air.

Happy frowned for a moment before another smile took over his face. He whipped out a large fish and pushed it towards her, "I got you a fish, Carla! It's the biggest one I could find!"

Carla stared at the fish for a moment before turning away with her tail pointed up in the air perfectly, "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

Happy cried a little as the white exceed walked away from him. He fell to a sitting position, the large fish left forgotten.

Wendy then bent down to his level and smiled at him, "I thought it was a cute idea," she said while rubbing his head, "But Carla doesn't like fish as much as you."

"Then what does she like?" he asked with a little sniff.

"Carla loves flowers!" Wendy answered happily, "Especially pink ones! I bet she would react differently if you got her some."

"Thanks Wendy!" Happy grinned before flying out of the guild.

Happy quickly made his way into town, coming to a stop outside of a large flower shop. It was a little overwhelming for the small cat, considering the place was filled with so many flowers even on the outside of the shop. He didn't even know where to start. There were so many different kinds and colors. What if he got the wrong kind? Would Carla hate that more than the fish? He started to tear up again when a young woman approached him.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Aye!" Happy answered, "I don't know what to get!"

"Aww," she smiled warmly, "Don't worry. I can help you. I've worked here for a while and I can usually help people find what they're looking for."

"Thank you!"

"First off, who are you getting flowers for?"

"Carla!" Happy smiled dreamily, "She's a very pretty cat!"

"So you like her then?"

"Aye!"

"Ok, do you know what kind of flower she likes?"

"No, but I do know she likes pink ones!"

"All right, that should be good enough. Come with me into the store," she said, Happy following her inside.

Happy stayed quiet, looking at all the flowers while the young woman went off to create a bouquet for him. All the flowers were very pretty looking, but one specific one managed to catch his eye. It was a fully bloomed, Stargazer Lily. It was very soft and was light pink and dark pink. He decided he had to have that flower for Carla.

"Ok, I've got it all together," the woman called out.

Happy turned around to see the woman holding a bouquet of light and dark pink daisies with a few purple flowers thrown in the break up all the pink.

"Those are all really pretty, but do you think we could add one more?"

"Of course," she smiled, "Did you find something you liked?"

"Yes, this flower over here," he said, pointing at the lily.

"Good choice," the woman said, pulling the lily out and adding it to the bouquet.

Happy quickly paid and thanked the woman for her help. He quickly began flying back to the guild, not really paying attention to how fast he was moving. He made it back to the guild in record time and burst through the doors. He locked eyes with Carla and began walking towards her with a large smile. Before he could reach her, he tripped over a piece of floorboard and summersaulted all the way over to Carla. He came to a stop right in front of her and shook his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling. He then pushed the bouquet towards her.

"Here Carla!"

Silence filled the room as everyone noticed the mostly ruined bouquet. Almost all the flowers had lost their petals from Happy flying too fast and they were all bent and broken from his fall. When Carla didn't say anything, Happy opened his eyes. It was then he realized what the flowers looked like and he started crying again.

Before anyone could make fun of him, Carla reached for the bouquet with a soft smile. She plucked the lily from it. It had been the only flower to survive without a single scratch on it. She sniffed it and then stuck it up on top of her left ear.

"You found my favorite flower," she continued to smile, "Thank you, Happy," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Happy blushed, but smiled more widely than he ever had.

"Good job, Happy," Wendy grinned at him while the rest of the guild hooted and hollered in the background.

Happy decided he would have to stop at the flower shop more often from now on.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Hope you all enjoyed it!

As always, send in your requests if you have any.

Remember to review please!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	8. Theme 8: Drive

**A/N: **BOOM! Another one!

This one is a bit short compared to the last two that I've posted, but I still like it. I've been wanting to do a Natsu one so bad, but I haven't quite found the perfect theme for him yet. So I figured that Edo Natsu would work for the time being.

I would like to thank Link for the review!

Link - I just love reading your reviews! ^.^ And you're welcome for the last short. I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, I'm always changing my mind on who I think is going to be a couple first. Just come on! At least give me one of my couples already! Dang! I'm tired of waiting! LOL! I hope you enjoy this one.

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Theme: Drive**

"_The longest journey begins with a single step, not with a turn of the ignition key."_

_- Edward Abbey -_

Driving was the only thing that Natsu Dragion knew how to do with complete confidence. It was the only thing that made him feel in complete control. It was the reason that he never went to the guild that often as well.

Even though he loved his guild in Edolas, he couldn't handle all the teasing he constantly received. It made him feel worthless and useless. He prided himself on being the fastest man in Edolas, but that pride only went so far. He couldn't do much else. How was he supposed to help his guild if he couldn't even get out of his car to fight? All he could do was help them to constantly run away.

Natsu sighed from inside his car that sat at the top of a cliff. He stared up at the sky filled with bright stars, surprised to see a shooting star fly across the sky.

"Oh, oh, oh! I have to make a wish!" he said while squeezing his eyes shut tightly, "I wish that I could be strong for my guild. Please, please, please! Make me strong for my guild!"

"Wishing will only get you so far, ya know," Lucy announced, appearing beside his car.

"Ashley-san!" Natsu yelped, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"I thought we talked about this Natsu," she sighed, "Just call me Lucy."

"A…aye," he stuttered.

"You shouldn't be wishing on stars."

"Why not?"

"It's not like it's gonna help anything," she sighed, "It won't stop the capital from taking all the magic. It won't stop the Royal Army from coming after us. And it sure as hell won't make you stronger."

"Oh," he frowned, looking down at the steering wheel.

"But I think there's hope for you yet," she smirked, hopping into the passenger seat, "You just have to be willing to work for that strength," she said, giving him a hard pat on the back.

"You…you really think so?"

"Yeah, I do," she answered, giving him a rare smile, "But if you tell anyone I told you that I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Now let's go for a drive," she announced, settling back into the seat, "I know you know how to do that well."

"Hell yeah I do," Natsu stated, his confidence and arrogance coming back to him as soon as he revved the engine and pulled his goggles down, "You better hold on, _Lucy_," he said, emphasizing her name.

She blushed lightly from his tone and turned her face away to look out the window.

Natsu smirked, loving that he could do that to her from time to time; so long as she was in his car. The drive was quiet, but content as Natsu took another look up at the night sky.

'Please,' he thought, 'I just want to be strong enough to one day be able to protect my guild. They mean everything to me.'

A star twinkled brightly right after his thought, causing him to smile inwardly and feel hope, even if it was only a little. For now, Natsu could be proud of his driving and that would be enough.

* * *

**A/N** Well, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it!

As always, send in your requests if you have any.

Remember to review please!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	9. Theme 9: Horror

**A/N: **CHA! So I managed to get one uploaded after all!

I enjoyed writing this one a lot, so I hope you all enjoy it too!

I would like to thank Link for the review!

Link - Oh geez, favorite couples? LOL! Ok well, I absolutely love NatsuxLucy! It's literally one of those 'they have to be together or I will die!' kind of things. I just love them together so much! But I also like GrayxJuvia, ErzaxJellal, MirajanexLaxus and my newest obsession is CanaxBacchus! You should expect to see a short with the two of them in it soon, lol! I just think they work together so well and Cana deserves some love! Hope you enjoy this short!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Theme: Horror**

_"And I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more. You die like angels sing. Oh, the horror of our love."_

_- Ludo -_

She couldn't believe that she had loved him.

Mavis almost hated herself for it.

It was true that she would have died for him, but not like this. Not by his own hands. Not when she still had all the kids at Fairy Tail that needed her.

What had gone wrong? Had it been wrong to love him in the first place?

Mavis had always thought that love was the answer to everything. So long as there was love in the world, then the world would keep moving forward. Love could change people. She thought love had changed him.

Had he not loved her? Not even a single ounce? Had he been using her to get to her kids? To use them to destroy the world?

No, that wasn't right. He could do that easily enough on his own. He had enough power in his little pinky to demolish cities. He didn't need her kids for any reason, expect maybe to hurt her.

Whatever the reason was that he snapped, she was now paying the price for it. She was happy to have given the title of master to Precht before she left that day. Somehow Mavis knew that something horrible was going to happen. It was only now that she knew the horror that had shivered down her spine that morning.

Her small body stood facing him, blood pouring down her face. Her blonde hair was matted to her face by the blood and the dark red color stained her white dress. She knew that her death was near and she cried. Not because she was scared of death, but because she would be leaving her kids behind. They would be crushed.

But…she wouldn't leave them unprotected.

"Zeref," she called out, her voice unwavering. She had hoped that she could talk him out of what he was doing, but she knew it was a lost cause, "Stop this. This isn't what you want."

"You know nothing of what I want," Zeref stated in a calm voice, "Or else you wouldn't be fighting against me. We could create a better world. You know that."

"You know I won't do that. I love _this_ world and I won't let you destroy it," she said, her green eyes shining with determination.

"You won't stop me."

"I will. My will lives on in Fairy Tail and they will always fight back. You won't stop them!" she shouted.

"And who will be there to protect them when you're dead?"

"I will be there!" she answered, "Fairy Sphere!" she shouted, casting the magic spell and putting all of her faith and love into the spell. She altered the original version of the spell though. It would be big enough to cover all of Magnolia and it would still protect the town and the guild from any evil that tried to attack it. It would be strong enough to keep even Zeref away from the town. It would only last fifty years though, but she assumed that would be long enough for Zeref to become bored and leave the town alone for a while after that. She altered the spell so that it wouldn't freeze time. The townspeople and the guild members would be able to continue on living and age like normal. Mavis smiled at the thought of her kids growing up and having kids of their own and passing on their magic. It would be wonderful. Even if she would die, it would be wonderful.

As soon as the spell was casted, Zeref felt the power trying to drive him away. He would have to leave soon, but not before he casted his own last spell. He swung his hands around until the base of his hands met and fingers were sticking straight up and down.

"I suppose it was always going to end this way," Mavis said quietly.

"You shouldn't have fallen in love with a monster," Zeref replied, "It will only end in horror."

"Maybe," Mavis said, "But I chose to see you differently. I wouldn't change anything if I got to do it over."

"You always were a stupid girl," Zeref said, "Always wanting to see the good in everyone. There is nothing good in me."

"You're wrong. There is good in you, you just refuse to see it. You wouldn't have loved me otherwise."

Zeref stayed quiet as she spoke. He couldn't find the words to deny her statement and that scared him. Was he really killing someone he loved? Had he truly loved Mavis? Even if he had only wanted to manipulate Mavis into helping him destroy the world, some part deep inside of him had clung to the love that she showed him. He had fallen in love with the petit blonde in front of him, but it wasn't enough. The evil in him couldn't be purified by something as flimsy as love. There was no stopping that evil and he knew that he would kill her soon; and he would move on and forget all about her.

"I love my guild, but…" she drifted off for a moment before she looked directly at him with a bright and warm smile, "I loved you more, Zeref."

Hot tears started to pour down his cheeks and his heart clenched with pain. How could she? How could she stand there in blood, blood that he had caused to pour out of her, and smile at him like that and say those things, knowing he was going to kill her? She knew that he was going to cast his spell no matter what she said, and yet, she still chose to love him. He was a horrible, vile thing and she loved him. He truly was a monster.

"Death Pillar," he commanded. A large pillar of black, death magic streamed down from the sky. His tears continued and her smile never wavered as the pillar came down on her. She never tried to run away and she never screamed.

As soon as the pillar appeared, it disappeared just as quickly. Where a smiling, blonde mage dressed in white had been standing, now stood a blackened corpse of the woman. Everything on Mavis was black and dead. Zeref's tears were still pouring and he fell to his knees at the sight. It scared him how easily he was able to kill her and how calmly he had announced his spell; but what frightened him the most was the smile that Mavis's dead body still wore. It would haunt him for the rest of his life and it would be the constant reminder of what he really and truly was.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Hope you enjoyed it!

So, I'm sure that Mavis never really knew Zeref, let alone loved the man. The only times that they have ever met was when he was on Tenrou Island seven years ago and then right after the Grand Magic Games. But, I have been wondering about how Mavis died, since her spirit looks so young, and then all that thinking turned into this little short and I think it turned out well. So I really do hope you enjoyed it.

As always, if you have any requests let me know.

Remember to review please!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	10. Theme 10: Heal

**A/N: **Finally got another one of these done!

This one is a bit short compared to the last one, but I finally found some inspiration for one of these shorts. I'm hoping that it will open up more ideas.

I would like to thank Link and thunder-crashed for their reviews!

Link - LOL, I wanted to do something different, but I'm glad that you liked it. The CanaxBacchus one should be up hopefully soon. I want to make sure that one is really good. Yeah, they don't interact all that much, but something about that couple I just find adorable and funny! ^.^ Hope you enjoy this short!

thunder-crashed - Thanks for both reviews! I like Edo-Natsu too, but I like the real one better, lol. And I'm glad to hear that you like the quotes! Hope you enjoy this short!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Theme: Heal**

_"Our wounds are often the openings into the best and most beautiful part of us."_

_- David Richo -_

Wendy frowned as she watched everyone in the guild wrestling and laughing and drinking. It had been a few days after their return from Edolas and she couldn't seem to shake the depressed feeling she had. Even Carla wasn't able to shake her out of it.

Her eyes followed two certain Dragon Slayers. She watched Natsu and Gajeel closely as they made fun of each other. Their smiles were wide even with the insults being thrown around, but Wendy knew they were hurting. She knew they hurt because she hurt. They missed their dragon teachers, their parents.

After fighting the mechanical dragon in Edolas, it seemed to bring up a lot of memories for Wendy. She knew that the dragon had been fake, but it still looked like a dragon. Because of that, she couldn't get Grandeeney out of her mind; and she was sure the other two Dragon Slayers couldn't get their own dragons out of their minds.

This was the reason for her frown. She was supposed to be a healer. She was supposed to be able to heal anything, but she couldn't heal their hearts. She couldn't make them forget that empty feeling in their hearts and there was nothing she could fill it with. How was she supposed to become a great healer if she couldn't even heal them from their pain?

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted happily, appearing in front of the girl, "Why aren't you playing with us?"

"I…um…I…" she stuttered, unsure of how to answer Natsu.

Natsu's smile began to disappear when he noticed how sad the girl was. He was pretty sure why she was feeling down at the moment, considering he had felt a little sad himself after coming back from Edolas.

"You know, Grandeeney wouldn't want to see you so sad," he said lowly so that no one else would hear their conversation, "She would want you to be happy."

"But I miss her so much. Don't you miss Igneel? Doesn't it hurt that he's not here?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"And I can't even heal that pain," Wendy continued, "I'm supposed to have Grandeeney's healing powers, but I can't stop you or me or Gajeel from hurting."

Natsu was quiet for a moment, thinking about how to answer the girl, "Ya know, healing cuts and wounds is different than healing a broken heart. You can't just wave your hands and fix it. It takes time and love and family. You're our family, right?"

"Of course!" she answered quickly.

"Well then, let us do the healing for you," he grinned widely, "It'll always hurt, but we can make it better."

Natsu was suddenly thrown into a tight hug by Wendy, "Thank you, Natsu!" she cried into his chest.

"Any time," he said, hugging her back, "Now, come on! Come play with us already!" he shouted, throwing her into the large, wrestling crowd.

Wendy laughed the whole time, knowing she wouldn't be hurt. It felt good to laugh again. She would have to write it down in her list of medicines that way she could remember it the next time she felt down.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it!

I don't think it was one of my better ones, so I may upload another one tonight.

As always, send me your requests if you have any!

Remember to review please!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	11. Theme 11: Drink

**A/N: **Whooo! I was actually able to write another tonight!

Finally, the CanaxBacchus short! I have to say that I really enjoyed writing this one a lot! And the pairing was just adorable for me to write! I definitely have to do another with them!

I would like to thank Link for the review!

Link - Thank you very much! I'll remember not to doubt myself next time! I'm glad that you did like the last one. And I'll definitely find a theme for your request! Hope you enjoy this one!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Pleas enjoy!

* * *

**Theme: Drink**

_"There was a kindliness about intoxication - there was that indescribable gloss and glamour it gave, like the memories of ephemeral and faded evenings."_

_- F. Scott Fitzgerald from The Beautiful and Damned - _

"You're meeting him again?" Lucy asked after catching Cana sneaking out of the guild again.

Cana laughed nervously and turned to face Lucy, "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to meet that Quatro Cerberus guy again," Lucy said, crossing her arms in front of her chest and tapping her foot.

"His name is Bacchus," Cana retorted quickly…a little too quickly.

"HA! I knew it!" Lucy yelled, pointing at Cana, "This is the seventh time you've snuck out to go meet him. Why don't you just tell us that you're dating him already?"

"We haven't even made it official, so I don't see the need to announce it to everyone here," Cana answered, "We're just friends going out for drinks."

"I highly doubt you're just friends," Lucy smirked, "This is the seventh time going out with the same guy. That's a record for you, Cana. He may not say it, but I'm pretty sure that this guy likes you. Maybe you should ask him."

"I'm not gonna ruin things with a question like that!"

"I'm just saying," Lucy said, waving off her retort, "Enjoy yourself."

Cana watched as Lucy walked away before disappearing outside. The night air was thick with the summer heat and the moon was high in the sky. It was the perfect night to be drinking, not that she would be complaining if it was raining. Any night was a good night to be drinking. Especially when she had a drinking buddy like Bacchus.

He was still the only person that could out drink her. She had tried several times to beat him. It only resulted in her passing out on the floor. Though, she was lucky enough to have Bacchus around. The large man would always carry her home.

Cana smiled at that thought. No one had ever been nice enough to carry her home, but the Quatro Cerberus mage went out of his way to make sure she would get there safely. His guild wasn't too far from Fairy Tail, but it was a good, long walk for the mage to make.

Cana thought about what Lucy had said as well. About how her and Bacchus were dating. Even if it wasn't official, Cana still liked the thought of it. She knew what a crush felt like, considering she had, had one on Macao for so long; but when she was with Bacchus, what she felt was much stronger. He was handsome, honest and funny. He had a wild side to him that Cana couldn't get enough of and the man could drink. And he was an S-Class mage. When Cana really thought about it, he was the perfect man. Even if she felt like she couldn't have him, she liked to think she could.

Cana shook the thoughts from her head as she came to the bar that they had been meeting up at. As soon as she walked in, Bacchus's loud voice greeted her.

"Hey, my wild, beautiful thing!" he shouted, a drink already in hand. He smiled widely as he waved her over to his spot at the bar, "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up," he said, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Sorry," she grinned, taking the drink from his hand, "One of my friends stopped me on my way out," she explained, shooting back what was left of the drink, "I hope you're ready for a new drink."

"Always. Bartender," he called out. A slender man appeared in front of them, "A couple of beers and a bottle of sake."

"Coming up," the bartender nodded at him.

Cana took a seat on the stool next to Bacchus, "So anything new going on at your guild?"

"We've been getting a few missions to keep our souls wild," he grinned, "But not much else. Though, I do have to say those missions don't compare to you," he smirked, thanking the bartender when he sat down their drinks.

Cana blushed at his words, "R…really?" she stuttered.

"Oh yeah," he continued to smirk, "You're enough to keep any man wild for over a week!"

Cana blushed heavier, not expecting Bacchus to say anything like that. As the two continued with their conversation, they missed a small group of men peering at Cana. When Bacchus turned to face the bartender again, that was when they made their move. The leader of the group of five men approached her first.

"Hey baby," he said lowly with a smile, "What's a pretty thing like you doing here?"

Cana stared at him for a moment. She felt a twitch of annoyance at the man for interrupting her time with Bacchus and for asking such a stupid question, "I'm here for a drink," she answered shortly, turning away to look straight ahead of her instead of at the man. All she had to do was wait for Bacchus to finish his order and she could turn her attention back to him.

Bacchus watched the interaction of Cana and the man closely, but chose not to interfere. He knew Cana could handle herself well enough. Though, he knew that if the man pushed enough, Bacchus wouldn't be held accountable for what he did.

"I could buy you a drink," he smirked.

"No thanks," Cana said, not bothering to look at the man.

The man scowled at her behavior, "Look sweetheart, you shouldn't walk into the bar in a bikini top and not expect someone to hit on you," he said as he grabbed her arm tightly, "So stop acting like a bitch and take the drink."

As soon as he touched her, Cana turned an angry scowl on him; but before she could punch his lights out, someone beat her to it. Bacchus yanked the guy off of Cana and punch him once in the stomach and then knocked him to the floor with a punch to the face.

"Don't touch my girl!" Bacchus shouted, "Ya got it?!" he yelled, looking at the other four men.

They nodded quickly before grabbing their leader and running out of the bar.

Bacchus huffed in anger before turning around. He then grabbed Cana's stool and pulled it closer to his own. He sat on his own stool and draped an arm over her waist. He thanked the bartender again after he sat his order down.

Cana sat there stunned, more from being called 'my girl' than Bacchus's attack on the men. She couldn't believe that Lucy had been right and that he had actually chosen someone like her. Even if Bacchus hadn't came out and said that they were dating, he had made it very well known in that moment. A smile spread across her face as she looked over at him. He still had a bit of a scowl on his face and had a drink to his lips. Cana couldn't help herself as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, my wild man," she said.

She watched as he instantly relaxed and smiled from her actions. He sat his drink down and turned to look directly at her. He lifted her chin and bent down to give her a proper kiss, Cana taking it all in and deciding he was better than any drink in the world.

"Anything for my wild girl," he smirked.

Cana knew then that she wouldn't get enough of hearing him call her 'my girl'. She smirked as they continued their drinking, knowing that she could finally make it official at Fairy Tail. She supposed she would have to be prepared for Lucy telling her she told her so, but it was definitely worth it.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Hope you all enjoyed it!

As always, send me your requests if you have any!

Remember to review please!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


End file.
